Confusion and Spies
by SquidsParanoidGCgurl
Summary: A girl gets sent to CGL and after a while secrets are found out about some people. Please read (im not good at summaries) and review [no flames plz]
1. A girl at Camp Green Lake

Okay so I have about 5 stories written or half way written and this is my favorite so I'm posting this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places (or the idea of digging holes) from the book holes.  
  
Please Review. ---------------------------------------------------  
  
On July 15th Shane Rider is sitting in the courtroom in Phoenix, Arizona. It is about 90 degrees outside and even hotter in the courthouse.  
  
"Shane Rider, you have been accused of setting off illegal fire crackers early in the morning on the fourth of July. Is that correct?" the judge asks her.  
  
"Yeah, They weren't that loud ya know. I had some huge ones planned for later on that day but I was arrested." Shane says.  
  
"That's nice. Well I see here that you can go to jail or Camp Green Lake. Which would you prefer?" the judge tells her.  
  
"I guess the camp place."  
  
"Ok, Two years at Camp Green Lake. Court dismissed." the judge announced.  
  
Shane's best friend, Alex, comes over to her before she is led out .  
  
"Come on, my mom's waiting to take us home" he tells her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They go outside and see Alex's mom waiting for them.  
  
"Hi, Aunt Kate." Shane says.  
  
"Hey, Shane. When you get home I want you to start packing" she says.  
  
"Okay." Shane said.  
  
They drive home without anyone talking and when they get there Shane and Alex go up to their room.  
  
"You're really gonna. I'm going to miss ya cuz." Alex says.  
  
"I'll write, besides it's only two years." Shane says as if it's no big deal.  
  
"ONLY! Do you know what it's gonna be like with my only best friend gone for two years? And you won't be there when those jerks start bothering me again." "Yes I will. Just tell them that if I hear that they keep botherin my cousin, then when I get back I'll show them what those fire crackers can do to somebody." Shane says laughing.  
  
After Shane packs and eats dinner she decides to go to sleep. The next morning Aunt Kate wakes her up at about 8.  
  
"It's too early to get up. Let me sleep." Shane says half asleep.  
  
"Shane get up now. The bus ride to Texas is a long one." Aunt Kate says.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll get up" Shane says goodbye to her cousin and aunt, then gets on the bus. There was nobody else on the bus except for the driver and a guard. The guard tells her to sit in the third seat and he handcuffs her left wrist to the seat in front of her. She falls asleep after about an hour.  
  
~*~Her Dream (a flashback too)~*~  
  
"Hey, you missed." a 13 year old girl said laughing.  
  
"Throw it back." her twin brother, Jason, said.  
  
The girl throws it, but it goes over his head. He chases after it but it lands in the lake.  
  
"Jes, I don't think we can play Frisbee anymore" Jason yells.  
  
"Okay. Lets go back to mom and dad then." She suggests.  
  
"Finished already?" their mom asks.  
  
"Yeah, Jessi threw the Frisbee in the lake." Jason said  
  
"I didn't mean to" Jessi said.  
  
After a while the twins got bored.  
  
"Can we go home now?" Jason asks.  
  
"Yeah, if you want." their dad says.  
  
They all get in the car to go home. At the light they drove through it like any other time because it was green. But this time a car came speeding through the red light and crashed into them. Their parents were killed instantly, so was the driver of the car who hit them. Jessi and Jason were knocked unconsious. When Shane woke up she was in the hospital laying across from her brother.  
~*~End Dream~*~  
  
Shane wakes up to a loud bark.  
  
"Xander, be quiet boy. You're lucky they let you come with me." Shane whispers to him.  
  
She writes in her notebook for most of the rest of the way there. When they get to the camp she notices that there are no girls and all the boys are digging holes. She steps off the bus and had Xander's leash in her hand. She has her hair pulled back and is wearing dark sunglasses and baggy pants. She slung her bag over her shoulder and follows the guard into a cabin. A man in a cowboy hat is sitting behind the desk.  
  
"Hmmm...Shane Rider, only family is an Aunt Kate, Cousin Alex, and dog Xander?" the man says.  
  
Shane nods.  
  
"Well listen here Shane, my name is Mr.Sir. Whenever you talk to me you will address me by my name. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Mr.Sir."  
  
"You are the only girl here and that dog wouldn't be here if the warden didn't think that he would be nice to have around. Every day you are to dig a hole five feet deep and five feet wide. Your shovel is your measuring stick. You will be given two uniforms. One set is your work clothes, the other is set is to relax in. Every three days you work clothes will be washed and your other set will become your work clothes. And this isn't a girl scout camp." 


	2. Meeting Everyone

This is the second chapter and I think this is all I'm putting up for today.PLZ review  
  
After Shane gets her uniforms, another man comes over to her. Xander growls.  
  
"Shhhhh" Shane tells Xander.  
  
"You must be Shane", the man says., "My name is Mr.Pendanski, I will be your counselor while you are here. You are in d-tent and d stands for diligence. Follow me."  
  
Shane tries not to laugh at the counselor and follows him to a tent.  
Inside are three boys.  
  
" Boys this is Shane and..." Mr.Pendanski says.  
  
"Xander" Shane says.  
  
"Yes, right Shane and Xander. They will be staying in d-tent for the next two years. Shane this is Alan, Louis, and Rex" after Mr.Pendanski said that he left.  
  
"He always gets our names wrong. I'm X-Ray and that's Squid and Barf Bag." the boy Mr.Pendanski said was Rex told her pointing to Squid who was Alan and Barf Bag who was Louis.  
  
"Hi" Shane said. Xander barked a friendly bark.  
  
"So what're ya here for?" Squid asks.  
  
At about 4 in the morning on the fourth of July I set off some illegal fire crackers." She tells them.  
  
"How'd the dog get here?" Barf Bag asks.  
  
"Xander, happens to be my only family left besides my aunt and cousin." Shane says.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Barf Bag says.  
  
"So any ways, Shane wanna see the rest of the camp?" Squid asks her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She follows him to the Wreck Room. She looks inside and sees that it's called 'Wreck' because everything's a wreck. The couches are torn, the TV doesn't work, and the pool table has names carved into it. Another weird thing is that all the boys are staring at her. Two boys come over to her and Squid.  
  
"Who's the new.girl, Squid?" one of the boys asks.  
  
"This is Shane and Xander, Shane they are Magnet and Zigzag." Squid says.  
  
"Who's Xander?" Zigzag asks.  
  
Xander growls.  
  
"Whoa, a dog. Does he bite?" Zigzag says.  
  
"A dog! Cool. I love animals." Magnet says. "Yeah, anyways come on, we should go back to the tent." Squid says.  
  
They stay up talking for a while then go to sleep. She has the same dream she had on the way to camp. It didn't surprise her very much that it happened again because that dream had come back about ten times before. The next morning at 4:30 Shane had to get up.  
  
"Get up Shane." Squid tells her.  
  
"No, it's too early"  
  
"If you don't get up now you might get in trouble."  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
She gets up and walks up to the Library. There she gets her shovel and walks with the rest of d-tent to a digging spot. Mr.Sir tells her where to dig. She has trouble digging at first but then it gets a little easier. Xander would sit by where she was the whole time. Shane's hole was a little over one foot deep when X-Ray called out "Water truck". Everybody climbs out of their hole and goes stand in line. Shane didn't know that there was a certain order to line up in so she stood where she got in line at but X- Ray pulled her to the back of the line  
  
"You're new, so you have to be in the back of the line. Maybe you'll move up eventually." he tells her.  
  
When she gets to the front of the line Mr. Sir starts saying how this isn't a girl scout camp. After she gets her and Xander's water she goes back to her hole. After awhile the water truck came again. They got in line and got water and lunch. Shane went to go sit by her hole to eat, and Squid comes and sits next to her.  
  
"Hey" he says.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"How far have you gotten" he asks her.  
  
"I'm about half way done I guess" Shane tells him.  
  
They talk until they finish eating and have to go back to digging. Everyone was finished, when Shane measured her hole for the last time. She tried to climb out but was to tired to get out. She was trying to get out and notices that Squid is coming over to her.  
  
"Need some help?" he asks her.  
  
"Yeah, a little."  
  
He helps her out of her hole and says, "The first holes the hardest.". They walk back to the tent and Shane gets out her notebook to start writing. She always writes everyday about everything. Nobody but her and Jason has seen what's written in it. She has had that notebook since she was 8. It had stories about her, Xander, and her brother in it. And after the crash it had what school had been like for her. Magnet comes over to her when she is writing.  
  
"Hey whatcha writing?" he asks.  
  
She closes her notebook and says "Nothing. I'm not writing anything."  
  
"Okay, then do you wanna go to the Wreck Room with us?"  
  
"No, I'm too tired."  
  
"Okay, see ya"  
  
"See ya"  
  
Squid was the only one to stay behind.  
  
"So, Writer, What are you writing?" he asks.  
  
"Writer?" she says.  
  
"Yeah, you gotta have a nickname."  
  
"Oh, well anyways I'm just writing about nothing."  
  
"Okay so why do you write if it's about nothing?" he asks. "Because I just do." she answers.  
  
He goes away and lets her write.  
  
July 17, 2003. Now my name is Writer. I guess it's pretty cool, but I still like Shane. I haven't gone by any name other than Shane since Jason called me Jes, Jessi or Jessica. The boys here are:  
  
Squid (Alan)- He's the one who seems to like me. Always around and helping me out. It doesn't bother my but it is a little weird. He doesn't look that bad either. He's tall and always wears a towel (or something) under a hat. And he's always chewing on a toothpick.  
  
Magnet (???)- He likes animals. Xander seems to like him. I don't know much else about him except that he was sent here because he tried to steal a puppy from the pet store. He says he would have made it out if his packet hadn't started barking. I agree with him about how it's a crime to keep the animals locked up in those cages.  
  
Zigzag (???)- He's very paranoid. He always stares at the staticy TV. and says he's watching a show. He also had a TV guide from March 22, 1998 that he always is looking at. Another thing I know is that he likes fire.  
  
Barf Bag (Louis)- He's pretty nice. I haven't talked to him very much since my first day here. I don't really want to know how he got his nickname.  
  
X-Ray (Rex)- He's the leader of D-Tent. He has thick glasses that are always dirty. He said that he can't see very well and is only called X-Ray because it's pig latin for Rex. He's a nice guy, but he moved me to the back of the line for water. I guess you have to earn your own spot.  
  
The order for the water truck right now is: X-Ray, Squid, Zigzag, Barf Bag, Magnet then me, Writer Rider. The girl from Phoenix, Arizona who's only family is her Aunt Kate, Cousin Alex and dog Xander. I call Xander X sometimes but X-Ray is also called X so that might be a problem. Zigzag is called Zig or Ziggy sometimes. I guess I do kind of like Squid. No I don't like Squid, I just got here how can I like someone who I hardly just met. But knowing me (and according to Jason) it doesn't take me very long to get a crush.  
  
The best thing about being here so far is that I'm away from school. That's good for me, bad for Alex. I won't be there to help him stand up to the bullies, but he's learned a lot. I'm glad I'm away from there. People still feel sorry for me and I'm now 16. It's been three years since the crash and random people come up to me and say "I heard that your family died, I'm sorry." or "It must be hard not having your parents or brother around". They don't get it. My parents are always around. They help me with everything still. And Jason is never gonna go away. On the night I was arrested Jason was definitely with me. After always getting in trouble together, our birthday was no different. We would always set off fire crackers and fire works on the fourth of July. Didn't everybody. Besides it just happens that our birthday is July 4th, so at about 4 on the morning I went outside to set off some fire crackers. We always did that three years ago at 4, but I guess people around where my aunt lives don't like it very much. It took me three years to get up enough courage to still set them off. I had some huge ones planned for later that night, but I never got to set them off. 


	3. Other Things Written

This is some things that are written in Shane's notebook and it tells about her past and when she's with her brother. Review please..  
  
Disclaimer: the song lyrics belong to Good Charlotte. not me. -----------------------  
  
Shane stops writing and looks through some other things she had written.  
  
July 4, 1998  
  
Our 11th birthday party is over and we got the best present ever. It's a Rottwiler puppy. He's black and brown and we named him Xander. Me and Jason have never had a dog before and we finally got one. He likes to play a lot.  
  
January 1, 2000.  
  
It's one in the morning and me and Jason got to stay up for the new millennium. We set off fire works and threw confetti around. Alex came over so celebrate with us. Jason fell asleep about half an hour ago. I'm gonna go to sleep now.  
  
July 18, 2000  
  
Me and Jason are at the park. I wish Xander could come but he has to stay at the vet. We're gonna pick him up on the way home. One of the ducks started chasing Jason around while he was eating his sandwich. It was so funny. Now I'm gonna go play Frisbee with Jason, and I'm gonna win this time.  
  
July 19 2000  
  
It's not fair. Yesterday when we were coming home from the park and car drove through a red light and hit our car. Me and Jason were knocked out and when I woke up in the hospital this morning the nurse told me my parents died right when we were hit. I waited for an hour for Jason to wake up but he never did. He died in his sleep. Why did I have to be the only one to live??? Now I have to live with Aunt Kate and Alex. Not that anything's wrong with that but I want to live with my parents.  
  
July 22, 2000  
  
The funeral was today. Not very many people came. Some friends of my parents, me, Aunt Kate and Alex. And Xander. He cried the whole time. They were all buried next to each other. Jason's grave marker says:  
  
Jason Christopher Rider  
  
Born: July 4th, 1987  
  
Died: July 19th, 2000  
  
It's not fair. They didn't deserve to die. Now the only Rider's left are me, Jessica Shane Rider, Alex, and Aunt Kate.  
  
I heard a song on the radio on the way home that I liked it was called Movin' On. Me and Jason used to sing this song all the time. The lyrics are:  
  
When I think about my life  
  
I wonder if I will survive  
  
To live to see 25 or will I just fall?  
  
Like all my friends, they just keep dying.  
  
People round me, always crying.  
  
In this place that I like to call my home.  
  
Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place  
  
Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days  
  
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep moving on.  
  
We're moving on.  
  
Keep moving on  
  
Life.  
  
Hope.  
  
Truth.  
  
Trust.  
  
Faith.  
  
Pride.  
  
Love.  
  
Lust.  
  
On without the things we've lost but things we've gained we'll take with us.  
  
And all I've got are these two hands to make myself a better man  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this  
  
With all this rain it just keeps falling  
  
On my head so now I'm calling  
  
Out to someone else to help me make it through  
  
Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place  
  
Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days  
  
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep moving on.  
  
We're moving on.  
  
Keep moving on  
  
Life.  
  
Hope.  
  
Truth.  
  
Trust.  
  
Faith.  
  
Pride.  
  
Love.  
  
Lust.  
  
Pain.  
  
Hate.  
  
Lies.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Laugh.  
  
Cry.  
  
Live.  
  
Die.  
  
Some friends become enemies some friends become your family  
  
Make the best with what you're givin  
  
This ain't dying this is livin  
  
Said were movin on and we've got nothin to prove  
  
To anyone  
  
Cause we'll get through  
  
Were movin on and on and on and on and on and on and on....  
  
Keep movin on  
  
Life.  
  
Hope.  
  
Truth.  
  
Trust.  
  
Faith.  
  
Pride.  
  
Love.  
  
Lust.  
  
Pain.  
  
Hate.  
  
Lies.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Laugh.  
  
Cry.  
  
Live.  
  
Die.  
  
Some friends become enemies some friends become your family  
  
Make the best with what you're givin  
  
This ain't dying! this is livin!  
  
I think I'll try and buy whatever Cd it's on tomorrow. The song sounds so familiar. 


	4. Frisbee

Okay.another chapter thanks to Nosilla and Libby1218 (same person) for reviewing.you're the first person who's reviewed.hehe I'm hyper today. Okay so another chapter and uhhh.Please review!!! ______  
  
Shane puts her notebook up and goes outside with Xander. She takes the Frisbee that she got out of the lake at the park. Frisbee is her favorite game. She throws it and Xander runs after it.  
  
"Okay, now bring it back boy."  
  
Xander runs into the tent with it.  
  
"No. Xander come back."  
  
She follows him into the tent and Xander was trying to give the Frisbee to Squid. Shane laughs at how funny it looks. Squid's just laying there resting and Xander is trying to jump on him to give him the Frisbee.  
  
"I think Xander wants you to play." Shane says.  
  
"Yeah, me too." he says  
  
"Do you want to?" Shane asks.  
  
"I guess"  
  
They go outside and play Frisbee like Shane, Jason, and Xander used to. Shane would throw it to Xander, Xander would take it to Squid, and Squid would throw it to Shane. Shane liked being able to play Frisbee the way she used to. After they got to tired to play anymore they want back to the tent.  
  
"Xander seems to know how to play Frisbee." Squid says.  
  
"Yeah, Me and Jason taught him to play that way, but we haven't played with 3 people in a while."  
  
"Why not?" Squid asks.  
  
Shane hesitates telling him her story, but she decides she can trust him.  
  
"Well," she says, "when I was 11 me and my twin brother Jason got Xander on our birthday. We would take him to the park and teach him to play Frisbee. One day when we were 13 we went to the park but Xander couldn't come. Me and Jason played without him and then left. On our way picking up Xander, a car drove through a red light and hit our car. Me and Jason were knocked unconsious and I woke up in the hospital the next day. The nurse told me my parents died instantly and Jason was sleeping next to me. I waited for an hour but he never woke up. He had died while unconscious."  
  
Squid doesn't now what to say so he doesn't say anything. Shane goes over to her cot and starts writing. Xander stays with Squid. At dinner Squid and Shane don't talk.  
  
"We get tomorrow off." Barf Bag says in the tent.  
  
"Yeah, we get every Sunday off, December 24-26, Easter weekend and July 4th." Zigzag says.  
  
"I was told we don't get any days off." Shane says.  
  
"That's coz Mr.Sir don't like anyone knowing they are allowed days off." X- Ray says. Shane doesn't seem to believe them so she looks to Squid.  
  
"It's true. Ever since Caveman and Zero left we've gotten days off." he tells her.  
  
"Okay. So do we really get July 4th off?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah, it's the best time to get off because the warden lets us set off fireworks all day. That's the only time we have fun." Magnet says.  
  
"I love July 4th." Shane says.  
  
"Why?" X-Ray asks.  
  
"I just do" she says.  
  
"Okay, you don't have to yell." X-Ray says.  
  
A while later Mr.Pendanski comes in for a meeting.  
  
"Well, today we are going to talk about our family. No matter how much you think they don't like you, they do." he says.  
  
Squid rolls his eyes and Shane tries to not be seen.  
  
"Now, Shane since your new you can go first."  
  
"I don't want to." she says.  
  
"It can't be that bad, just tell the group about your family." Mr.Pendanski says.  
  
"I'm not gonna"  
  
"Okay then Alan how about you."  
  
"I'd rather not say anything." Squid says.  
  
"Does anyone want to say anything about their family or should we talk about something else?" Mr. Pendanski asks.  
  
Nobody says anything.  
  
"Okay, well then lets talk about what you want to do when you leave here. Shane will you say anything about this?"  
  
"I want to go home-to my home, not my aunts house, and live there. I'll be 18 when I get out so It won't be illegal and even if it was who cares?" she says.  
  
"What about you Alan?" Mr.Pendanski asks.  
  
"I want to find my own house and not go to jail." Squid says. Some of the guys laugh.  
  
"That's nice Alan." Mr.Pendanski says.  
  
They go around talking about what they want to do when they leave. After they finish Mr.Pendanski leaves. Shane goes back to writing.  
  
Earlier today after I finished writing the beginning of todays entry I went to play Frisbee with Xander and he wanted Squid to play. It was fun. Then I told Squid about the crash. A while ago Mr. Pendanski came to talk to us about our family. I wouldn't say anything and neither would Squid, so Mr.Pendanski asked if anyone wanted to say anything and nobody did. We talked about our future and what we wanted to do when we leave camp instead. I said I wanted to go home to my real house the one my parents still own and live there. Squid wants to find a house and not go to jail. X- Ray just wants to pass high school, and Barf Bag just wants to make it out of here alive. Zigzag say she doesn't know, and Magnet wants to help animals. When you first hear about CGL you think everybody there is some kind of mean bully or something. In reality most of them are nice, they just got caught making mistakes. 


	5. Shane's Real Name

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! It means a lot to me. Here's another chapter...  
  
Shane finishes writing and joins the group.  
  
"So, Writer, why do you always write a lot?" Magnet asks.  
  
"My notebook is like a record of my life. I write in it everyday about everything."  
  
"Do you let people read it?" Barf Bag asks.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?" ZigZag says.  
  
"Because if someone read it then I would have to kill them; unless I told them they could."  
  
"Why were you sent here?" Magnet asks.  
  
"At 4 in the morning on the fourth of July I was setting off fire crackers and was 'disturbing sleeping people"  
  
"That's funny, why did it have to be 4 in the morning?" ZigZag says.  
  
"Now you're asking for to much information." she says.  
  
"Do you not like to tell you reasons for stuff then?" X-Ray asks.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but it's mostly I don't like to tell people my history."  
  
"Oh. Will you tell us?" X-Ray asks.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Ok, but we've all had problems with our family."  
  
"So, I don't know how anyone could have had as much of a problem as me."  
  
"Why? If you won't tell us then you won't know."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you guys. Just don't ever argue like that with me again. Okay?"  
  
"Okay" X-Ray says.  
  
"Nobody has ever beat X-Ray in an argument and he always gets people to talk." Barf Bag says.  
  
"Well any ways do you guys want to know?" Shane asks one last time.  
  
"Yeah" they all say.  
  
So Shane tells them the story of the crash. "You're right. You do seem to have the worst." X-Ray says.  
  
"I told you. I'm going to sleep now." Shane gets up and goes over to her cot. She finds a note under her pillow it says:  
  
Meet me outside after everyone has gone to sleep. -Squid  
  
Shane looks over at Squid and nods, then she decides to listen to her CD player. A few hours later everyone else has gone to sleep and her, Squid, and Xander get up and go outside.  
  
"So, why'd you want to meet me out here?" Shane asks.  
  
"I don't know. I was just thinking about what happned to your family and thought that we're tied about how bad we've got it."  
  
"Really. What's your family like?"  
  
"Well I haven't told anybody this but, everything was fine until I was three. Then my dad said he was going to 'buy some ice cream' and never came home. After that my mom started drinking. She's never stopped and she always yelled at me. I skipped school and broke into homes, I stole soda and change but that's it."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
They didn't say much anything else but Shane knew she really liked him. She thought that she shouldn't because she was still pretty new around there but sometimes her heart didn't follow her head. They went back into the tent a luckily nobody had waken up. Shane wrote some more.  
  
July 18, 2003  
It's probably a little after midnight and Squid asked me to meet him outside after everyone has fallen to sleep. He told me that when he was three his dad left his mom and him and after that his mom drank. I'm the only one he's told that to. It's been three years exactly since the crash and tomorrow I get the day off.  
  
The next morning everyone slept late. Shane gets up and goes outside with Xander. Xander runs around chasing his tail like he usually does. Shane starts laughing at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" someone asks.  
  
Shane turns around and sees Squid coming over. "Nothing, just Xander"  
  
"Wanna come to the Wreck Room?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
They go to the Wreck Room and play pool with the rest of d-tent. Except for ZigZag he was watching TV. again. After they got bored in the Wreck Room they go back to the tent.  
  
"So, Writer, I've heard that Shane isn't even your real name." Magnet says.  
  
"And where did you hear that?" she asks.  
  
"I read your file."  
  
"How did you read my file?"  
  
"Magnet's read everyone's file." Squid says.  
  
"Oh" Shane says.  
  
"So what's your real name?" Magnet asks.  
  
"If you've read my file shouldn't you know that already?"  
  
"No, it only said that you go by your middle name, and that your first name hasn't been on your files for about three years."  
  
"That's because nobody calls me by my real name any more."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Jessica, but you better not ever call me that."  
  
"Why would we call you anything other than Writer?" Barf Bag said.  
  
"I don't know. But nobody's called me Jessica since Jason died." Shane says. 


	6. Answers Soon to be Revealed

Okay well Thanks to those who reviewed but I do have one (or a few) thing(s) to say. The dog has a point to the story and the Warden actually wanted (!) the dog there. Obviously if she agreed to let him there then she didn't have many objections. And Sprintz probably got Xander in anyways. Also Shane's past does have a point, weather the point of her past is acceptable to you or not I don't know and quite frankly I don't really care. It is after all my story and I can make whatever I want happen. And no it doesn't make her a cooler person. It makes her more dedicated to her job.  
  
Sorry if I bored you with anything that I said (and I don't really need a comment to it) so here's the next chapter! -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A few months went by and nothing very important happened. Then one day a new girl comes. She gets off the bus and stands there looking around like she's confused. The guard leads her to Mr. Sir's office for all the instructions. Then when she came out the worst thing possible for Shane happened. Mr. Pendanski led the girl over to d-tent.  
  
"Boy's and Shane, this is Alexa. She will be in d-tent. Alexa this is, Rex, Louis, Jose, Alan, Shane, and Max." Mr. Pendanski said and then left.  
  
"Well, Shane it's nice to see you again. It's a pity your brother isn't here with you. He was just as annoying as you." Alexa said. Her dark green eyes glittered with a hateful stare. Xander jumped forward and growled at her. "That's sad Shane. Your dog doesn't know when to fight." she said.  
  
"Well, Alexa, at least I can fight my own battles and not need my boyfriend to step in for me." Shane shot back at her.  
  
"Oh yeah right like you would ever have a boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Shane says with a smirk on her face. She turns to go into the tent and Squid followed her to try and figure out what's with her and the new girl but doesn't get anything from her.  
  
"Well, anyways now that that's over we should tell you our names," X-Ray said.  
  
"But I already know your names." Alexa said.  
  
"No you don't. I'm X-Ray, that's Barf Bag, Magnet, and ZigZag."  
  
"Then who was that guy with Shane?"  
  
"First of all her name isn't Shane, it's Writer. And that guy was Squid." Magnet says.  
  
"Well, do I get a nickname?"  
  
"Maybe...If your accepted." ZigZag says.  
  
"Yeah, and so far you haven't made a very good impression." Barf Bag says.  
  
"Why? All I did was talk to Sha--Writer."  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the kind of thing you say to get anyone to like you." X-Ray says.  
  
"Like I would want any of you to like me. You guys look disgusting." Alexa said shuddering.  
  
They all go into the tent and leave Alexa outside. She started walking around looking for guys that aren't disgusting  
  
"That girl is terrible" Magnet says.  
  
"I know. She was in my class and her mission was to make my life miserable. And she knows too much about me." Shane says.  
  
"How does she know so much about you?" Squid asks.  
  
"My notebook. She broke into my house and started reading it."  
  
"I thought that if some one read it then you would kill them." ZigZag says.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I hit her upside that head with the shovel in the back yard." Shane says.  
  
When they were all laughing Mr. Pendanski comes into the tent.  
  
"Shane there is a phone call for you." he says.  
  
"I didn't know you could get phone calls here." Barf Bag says as Shane walks out of the tent. She followed Mr. Pendanski to his office and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Shane asked.  
  
"Rider, is that you?" the voice on the other end said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Rider, this is Sprintz. I need you to report anything major that has happened so far."  
  
"Yes sir, well nothing concerning the mission, but today Alexa James showed up, and we're in the same tent."  
  
"That doesn't sound good. Can you keep the boys away from her?"  
  
"I most likely can keep all of d-tent away from her. They don't like her very much after what she said. And she said she doesn't want any of the boys here to like her." She told him. 'I don't even know exactly what she said, or why they would even let her here but might as well tell him that' Shane thought to herself.  
  
"Good. Do whatever you can to keep them from liking her. And remember don't get too attached to anyone."  
  
This made Shane think about Squid. 'Do I even like him or is it just a stupid crush?' she thought.  
  
"Yes sir." she finally said.  
  
"I mean it, Rider. It's important to this mission that you don't get attached to anyone there. They will just get in the way."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I'll leave you with this to think about- If the one you like really likes you then you won't let him get in the way of your mission and he will understand."  
  
"Okay, bye Agent Sprintz."  
  
"Bye...and remember Rider, there's a reason for everything."  
  
Then Agent Sprintz hung up. Shane walked slowly back to the tent where she found Alexa sitting there by herself and the guys talking in a tight circle.  
  
"Shane come over here." Squid said.  
  
She was about to join them when she remembered what Agent Sprintz said.  
  
"I...I'm tired I'm just gonna go to sleep." she finally said.  
  
"Okay, see ya in the morning." Squid says.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Shane went to sleep thinking about her mission and how hard it's going to be.  
  
It was an unusually cool day, probably only 90 degrees instead of 100. Shane finished digging her hole and went back to the tent. Alexa was still digging and Shane was glad. Nobody in the whole camp liked Alexa. Later that night Shane met Squid behind the Wreck Room.  
  
"What do you need to tell me?" Squid said.  
  
"I can only tell you bits of it but you have to understand. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well...I'm not exactly who you think I am. I mean I am Shane but I'm not exactly here on accident or because of some crime. I promise I'll explain everything when I can but right now I can't. I think that for certain reasons we should act like we're normal friends. Nothing more." Shane whispered.  
  
"I don't get it but...if you say so."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Squid turned to leave, (Shane said she needed to stay there) but Alexa came around the corner stopping him.  
  
"Very smart of you Shane. Telling your boyfriend that you need to pretend that your just friends. Well it won't help now. It never will." Alexa said pulling out a gun.  
  
"And now I'll make sure he won't get in the way of any of my plans. And then you. But I want you to watch this." she says.  
  
Alexa points the gun at Squid. She shot him and Shane stood there horrified."  
  
Shane shot straight up and screamed. Squid came over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
By now Shane was crying from her dream and couldn't say anything. All she did was shake her head and say "No....no, it can't be" Squid realized that she wasn't going to say anything else and let her be. Shane fell back to sleep. The next day was Sunday. Shane slept the latest of anyone and when she woke up Squid was still in the tent.  
  
"What happened last night?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, just a dream." Shane said.  
  
"That must have been one bad dream for you to wake up screaming."  
  
"Yeah...but I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay, well I'm leaving now." He turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Squid wait." Shane called.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"What?" he asked walking back over.  
  
"Well...I can't tell you unless we're some where, where nobody will hear."  
  
"The only place I know like that is out where all the holes are."  
  
"Okay, then lets go out there."  
  
They walk out to the part of the lake with holes all over. They sit with their backs to the camp.  
  
"Okay, now what did you need to tell me?" he asks.  
  
"Well, I can't tell you all of it. Only pieces. Okay?"  
  
"I don't get it, but okay."  
  
"Well I'm not exactly here because I was arrested. I was suppose to get sent here...for a reason. I can't tell you why but I think that it would be safer, as in so we don't die, if we just act like friends. Especially Alexa."  
  
"I still don't really understand but...alright."  
  
"Oh, and another thing."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Nobody should be around Alexa. Especially at night. She's a maniac."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I know it's confusing but that's just like my..." she trailed off. She couldn't believe it. That was almost exactly what happened in her dream.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but my dream. I said almost exactly the same thing that I said in my dream."  
  
"If that's all that happened why did you scream?"  
  
"Because, there's more to my dream."  
  
"Do ya want to tell me?"  
  
"Yeah, well, in my dream it was in the middle of the night and we were behind the Wreck Room. We had basically the same conversation that we just had, all except for the part about Alexa. The when you were about to leave Alexa came around the corner and said something like, 'It was smart to tell you to pretend to just be friends.' Then she pulled out a gun and said that she was gonna make sure you were never in the way of her plans. And she shot. She shot you, but I don't know what happened because I woke up screaming like I was in my dream."  
  
They were just sitting there when Alexa came around in front of them.  
  
"Shane, that's a very real story. You've saved me the trouble of saying what I was going to. Unlike you I stayed asleep and found out what happened later on in the dream. I didn't like what happens so I decided to come now."  
  
"You had the same dream, wait, come for what?" Shane asks.  
  
"Well, actually I did have the same dream. Funny how things like that can happen, it's very funny when I have the power to make them come true." Alexa pulled her arm out in front of her instead of behind her back. She pointed a gun at Squid, Alexa waited it seemed like a long time but it was actually only a few seconds, not enough time for Squid to move. Alexa quickly pulled the trigger and shot him. Shane couldn't scream or think she couldn't do anything. Squid wasn't dead, she could already tell that much, he was just shot.  
  
"Now, Shane, why don't you tell me where it's hidden."  
  
"Where what's hidden?" Shane quietly asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Or did they send the amazing Agent Rider on a mission without telling her what it was?"  
  
"Well, I know one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That Agent Rider knows exactly what's going on, but not what you're talking about."  
  
"Fine then, where is the computer virus."  
  
"I'm not telling."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because my mission states that under no circumstances am I to tell any information."  
  
"You sound like a rule book." Alexa laughs.  
  
"Al least with my job there is a rule book. You don't go killing people that didn't do anything."  
  
"Are you saying, you haven't killed anyone?"  
  
"I'm saying that I haven't killed an innocent person just to get what I want." Shane retorted. The truth was she actually hadn't killed anyone but you don't tell the enemy that. Especially when they have a bad record.  
  
"Well, I haven't killed anyone on this mission."  
  
"That's nice to know."  
  
"Now, back to business. Tell me where the computer virus is."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Shane, you're not cooperating."  
  
"I wasn't told I had to cooperate with you."  
  
"Common sense little girl. You do what someone older than you tells you to do."  
  
"I've always been the youngest. I was even younger than Jason."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me, but you lived longer than him. Do you even know who it was that killed your parents and brother?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well, I know." Alexa said. 


End file.
